Midwestern Spruce Coalition
The Midwestern Spruce Coalition was formed on June 25, 2008, when the Midwestern Coalition and New Spruce merged. The MWSC is a participating member in the Deus Ex Machina protection bloc, offered by Nueva Vida. Current Government Supreme Minister- mfoley Minister of Foreign Affairs- {vacant} Minister of Internal Affairs- {vacant} Minister of Security- travs2448 Minister of Recruitment- bandit hunter Charter of MWSC We, the peoples of the Midwestern Spruce Coalition, hereby decree the laws and rules of our alliance. ARTICLE 1: The Government The government of the MWSC shall consist of four departments, which will make up the Cabinet, and the Supreme Minister of the alliance. The four Departments are listed as follows: Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA): This Minister will direct all foreign relations relating to the alliance. He/She can form alliances with the consent of the Supreme Minister, as well as organize tech deals with foreign alliances. Minister of Security (MoS): This Minister will direct all things relating to the security of the alliance. He/She has the complete authority over the armed forces of the alliance. Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA): This Minister has control over all internal aspects of the alliance, including finances, banking systems, and approving new applicants. Minister of Recruitment (MoR): This Minister has control over all recruitment done in the alliance. The Ministers(excluding the Supreme Minister) will be elected every two months by popular sovereignty, and they may appoint deputies to aid them with their responsibilities. A Minister may be impeached for neglect of duties or another reason deemed fit by the Supreme Minister, but only with the full consent of the other three Ministers. The Supreme Minister may appoint a new Minister to take the place of one who has been impeached, and that Minister will serve the remainder of the term. The Supreme Minister is the Supreme power; he can overrule any decision made by any Minister, as long as he gives just reason. ARTICLE 2: Amending the Charter The charter can only be amended one way, a member must suggest a change, and there must be a discussion on it. Once the discussion has been completed, the Ministers will hold a vote on the matter. There are two ways the amendment can be added: 1) The Supreme Minister and three of the Ministers vote yes OR 2) All four Ministers vote yes and overrule the Supreme Minister’s vote ARTICLE 3: Membership Any nation is eligible to apply for membership in the Midwestern Coalition. They must, however, not be in any wars and they must be able to explain all foreign aid offers. The MoIA is responsible for approving new members' applications; however, any other Minister has the power to as well. ARTICLE 4: Expulsion from the Alliance In order to be forcefully expelled from the alliance, a member nation can do several things 1) A member nation violates a treaty that has been signed with another alliance 2) A member nation violates the charter 3) A member nation ignores a request of a Minister or the Supreme Minister without giving just reason If any member nation does any of these things, the matter will be brought up to the Cabinet and the Supreme Minister to vote on, the nation can be expelled in either of these ways 1) The Supreme Minister and three of the Ministers vote to expel OR 2) All four Ministers vote to expel and overrule the Supreme Minister's vote